Leaf, Dawn, and Serena
by WitChan
Summary: Serena spends pleasant time with Leaf and Dawn in Sinnoh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This one does not relate to the Leaf/Dawn and Leaf/Serena story.

At night, a girl named Serena was heading to a lesbian club in Hearthome City, smiing. She's not from here, but from another region. She arrived in Sinnoh early this morning and decided to walk around it. But when she first saw the lesbian club, she thought about coming back at night to get some pussy.

But anyway, she went inside the club, seeing many girls dancing, hugging, kissing, drinking, and talking. "This is what a called a perfect paradise," Serena said.

Two girls, Leaf and Dawn, inside the bar noticed Serena, a new girl, being here. They haven't seen her before. Dawn's a Sinnoh native but Leaf wasn't. Pointing at Serena, Dawn asked, "You see that girl over there, Leaf?"

"Yeah, I see her," Leaf replied. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"She sure is. We could ask her to hang around with us."

"Brilliant idea, Dawn," Leaf said.

As they got up, the two rushed towards Serena. Then, Leaf touched Serena's shoulder, making her turn around. Serena said, "Hi there. You two look lovely."

"Why thank you," Leaf said, blushing. Dawn blushed too.

"Say, you wanna hang out with us for a while, so we can know each other?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, sexy," Serena replied, putting her arm on Dawn's shoulder.

"Good," Dawn said.

"Let's sit over there," Leaf said, pointing at the spot where she, Dawn, and Serena will sit. After sitting there, Leaf asked, "What's your name, sexy?"

"Serena," Serena said.

"Serena... Gorgeous name..."

"I strongly agree, Leaf. By the way, I'm Dawn."

"And I'm Leaf," Leaf said.

"Dawn and Leaf... Two sexy names from two sexy girls," Serena said.

"So where are you from, Serena?" Dawn asked.

"Kalos," Serena replied. "You two should go there. It's a great place to live."

"We heard about it a few weeks ago and learned that it's a perfect place to take a vacation," Leaf said.

"Ah," Serena said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm a Kanto native and Dawn was born here. Ever heard of Kanto?"

"Yes," Serena replied. "Here's a question. Are you two lesbian lovers?"

"Uh-huh. We became lovers months ago, after seeing each other here at this club. The sex we had that night was fantastic," Leaf replied.

"I'll never forget that day. It was so romantic," Dawn said.

"I see. You two feel like dancing with me?"

"Sure," Leaf and Dawn said together.

After moving to the dance floor, the three started dancing together, using different moves. "Are you a trainer, Serena?"

"Yes. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I have six with me and a shitload of them at home," Leaf replied. "You?"

"Just one. I don't have much back at home."

"Same for me," Dawn said, doing another move.

"Are there any sexy chicks in Kalos?" Leaf replied.

"Yes. Most of them are hot, including the evil ones," Serena replied, moving her body smoothly on Dawn's as Dawn moved her hand behind Serena's back.

"Huh," Leaf said moving behind Serena's body to touch it with hers.

After ten minutes of dancing, the girls went over to the counter to buy some drinks. As they did, Serena drunk hers fast while Leaf and Dawn drunk theirs slowly. Ending her drinking, Dawn said, "Shit, Serena. You sure can handle the spice."

Finally emptying her glass, Serena said, "I always drink fast."

Ten minutes later, Leaf and Dawn carried a drunken Serena out of the club as they're heading to Dawn's house for some fun. "Can't wait to have sex with you, Serena."

"Me too," Dawn said.

"I wonder what will do. Guess I'll have to wait and see," Serena said.

More minutes later, the girls made it Dawn's house. Dawn opened the door with her key, letting Leaf, Serena, and herself in. After closing and locking the door, the girls went upstairs, reaching towards Dawn's bedroom.

"Now let's get started," Dawn said, taking her clothes off.

Getting sober, Serena removed her clothes before Leaf did hers. After the girls removed their clothes, Dawn went under the bed to pull something out. It was a box. As Dawn opened the box, Serena saw a load of strapons and dildos.

"Nice," Serena said as Leaf and Dawn grabbed a strapon to put it around their waists.

Climbing on the bed, Dawn said, "Lay on me, sweetheart."

"Okay, beautiful," Serena said, joining Dawn on the bed before Leaf did.

After Serena laid on top of Dawn, Leaf plunged Dawn's strapon inside Serena's cunt, making her gasp as Leaf did hers inside her anus. Then, the two began thrusting Serena's private parts as Leaf put her hands on Serena's waists.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, God. Yes," Serena said, moaning. Dawn and Leaf moaned too, albeit a lesser extent. "Let's make out Dawn," Serena said, moving her face closer to Dawn's.

"Good idea, Serena," Dawn accepted. After touching Serena's lips with hers, both have their tongue meeting each other for a french-kiss. With that, the girls closed their eyes together, suddenly make their french-kissing intense. Leaf closed her eyes too.

"This is so wonderful," Leaf said, moving faster. She loved the sounds Serena's cunt was making and so did Dawn.

Speaking of Dawn, she caressed through Serena's pretty hair, now thrusting Serena's cunt harder and faster. Their heavy breathing didn't bother them yet, nor the constant moaning and grunting since no one else was here.

More thrusts later, Serena reached her climax as her love juices squirted out of her cunt. Breaking up her kiss, Serena said, "You guys can stop now..."

"Okay..." Dawn said, ending her thrusting as she, Leaf, and Serena got off each other, calming down.

After calming down, Serena suggested, "You guys wanna triple kiss?"

"Yes," Leaf and Dawn accepted in unison.

As the girls performed a triple french-kiss, Serena grabbed her friends' asses. Serena never had an amazing night like this until tonight.

The End


End file.
